<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space drabbles by GlitterEm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114085">Space drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm'>GlitterEm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just silly collection of drabbles with my DnD Character and sometimes her co-workers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miri smiled as she saw herself in the mirror. Wearing a labcoat with her name on. She had gotten the job, she had gotten herself in and she was overjoyed. She took a deep breath. It would be fine. </p><p>Miri stood in the bathroom as she dyed her hair. She was tired of the normal hair colour. It was a long process. But in the end she stood with bright blue hair. She had cut it a bit shorter too.<br/>
“Could look worse” she whispered to herself before cleaning up. </p><p>Miri went back to her room as soon it was cleaned up. She opened the door and saw her roommate there. She looked up at her. A frown on her face.<br/>
“Miri?”<br/>
“Yeah?” she closed the door behind her as she went to her part of the room.<br/>
“You look ridiculous” Miri just rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed.<br/>
“Does it look that horrible?”<br/>
“Just weird. I miss your old hair style.”<br/>
“Oh come on, that hair was boring” she laid down on the bed. “Besides I needed a change.”<br/>
“You looked better with the light brown hair.”<br/>
“Well... That will come back when the colour fades out.”</p><p>Miri was standing at the table, doing her work. A purple string of hair once again falling over her right eye. She looked up and blew away it. It would kill her one day. No matter what she did, if she put it up with hairclips or getting it into the bun. It still fell out. As she was about to look back into the microscope when a door opened.<br/>
“Did you hear?” She turned around and saw one of the co-workers. She hadn’t realised that he probably went on a break.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“A guy just got kicked out of the infirmary” he informed. Putting his cup down. Miri tried to hold in a chuckle.<br/>
“Oh really?”<br/>
“Yeah! I saw it too!”<br/>
“How did he get kicked out? Like this?” she moved her leg a bit, pretending to kick a ball but higher up. The coworker chuckled at that.<br/>
“No. Apparently he disturbed the patients in there and got kicked out.”<br/>
“Wow, such an interesting story” Miri still smiled.<br/>
“It was way better in person. I can tell you that.”<br/>
“Sure, I’ll finish this, then I will take a small break myself. Alright?”<br/>
“Sounds good” the coworker went to his spot and Miri looked back down into the microscope. </p><p>Miri had never been the one for big parties. However this was a special celebration, a promotion for one of the scientists. Of course Miri had to be there. It was her friend! She was walking around a bit, talking with some there. Mostly those she knew. After some time of talking she was left alone. But not for long. There was a tap on her shoulder and she nearly jumped as she turned around. In front of her was a man. A very tall man with marble skin. However she kept a smile. The man introduced himself as Tarou, the pilot of the group she would be in. Soon after a woman came up. Introduced as Lana, the engineer. They talked for a little before splitting up again. However a few seconds later there was another tap on her shoulder. This time she faced her co-worker in the science field.<br/>
“It’s just you, thank god” Miri let out a small chuckle.<br/>
“Wow, that’s rude” however the man grinned.<br/>
“Sometimes life is that way” she shrugged. “What are you doing? I thought you were spending time with someone special~?”<br/>
“Shut up. Can’t I just say bye to my best co-worker?”<br/>
“Naw, you’re making me blush” she chuckled. “However this is not a goodbye. I’m just getting some new stuff to do.”<br/>
“Sure. Also, that man-“<br/>
“Tarou?”<br/>
“Yes, that’s his name. He was the one to get kicked out of the infirmary.”<br/>
“I-“ Miri looked back at the man that had introduced himself earlier. Then back at the previous co-worker. “He was the one!?”<br/>
“Yes” he smirked a bit. “Good luck on your missions with them. I hope you are prepared.”<br/>
“Thank you, I’m sure it will go well. I’m prepared after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And there was a door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miri is only a human. The darkness can be a problem, especially doors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now all of my weird drabbles actually starts xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miri hated it. She hated the dark where she basically just stumbled around. Lana and Tarou had it good. They could see in the darkness and where they were going. Meaning they had the lead. Maybe it also was because they were so tall. However Miri did her absolute best to keep it up with them. It all came to a stop. Well at least for her. Because she walked into something, lost her balance and fell down on the floor. <br/>“Ouch” She sighed and decided to not move. She could hear someone laugh close by. Most likely one from the group. She hadn’t really heard anyone else to be in the same room as them. However the laughter soon died down. Only to hear more quiet snickers, as if the same person tried to hide the laughter. But before she had time to react someone reached for her and took a grip of her hand. Helping Miri up.<br/>“Who is this?”<br/>“It’s just me” Tarou’s voice answered. <br/>“Good. Keep holding my hand. I don’t want to get lost right now in the dark.”<br/>“Don’t worry. Just make sure to not go into the door again.” Oh, so that’s what she walked into. She rounded the door only to hear someone saying ‘ow’. Miri tried to not laugh. <br/>“There was a godamn door there” Luca said. </p>
<p>They continued on their walk in silence. Miri kept a hold on Tarou’s hand, feeling like a small child. However she didn’t want to get lost on a strange planet. As soon as she could see again she let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A date or two... or three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miri has gotten bored. Luckily there is another scientist close by.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am horrible at science so if any of these puns are wrong, pls don’t yell at me. I went after a tumblr post</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miri usually described herself as kind, hardworking with patience to wait. However she could get bored easily. She had currently been working hard to figure out a potion for Tarou and she was bored of it. She was pretty sure she was close to the perfect potion though. She looked up. Another scientist, a male elf, was standing there, hunched over microscope.<br/>“Hey” she said. Only to get a hum as response. “So I heard about oxygen going on the date with potassium...”<br/>“What?”<br/>“It went ok...”<br/>“Well... I thought oxygen was dating magnesium...” he stopped and looked up. “Omg.”<br/>“Actually” Miri coughed a little, ready to give out information. ”Oxygen first asked nitrogen out, but nitrogen was like ‘NO!’” <br/>“Huh, I thought oxygen had that double bound with the hydrogen twins”, someone entered the room. <br/>“Looks like someone’s a HO”, Miri grinned a little. <br/>“NaBrO”<br/>“And I’m going out again” the one that entered said before even saying anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I’m blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes stuff gets lost. Miri needs help to find it... And to see</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is one of my longer Miri writings... Anyways, I hope you still enjoy this lil mess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miri usually knew where she puts her stuff.  She had to. Well, except for this time. She had basically turned the room upside down in search for her glasses or contacts. With no luck. She felt blind. Especially now when everything started to become blurry and smashed together with a headache from squinting. </p><p>“Oh sorry” Miri said as she bumped into someone.<br/>
”Oh Miri, I thought you would be in the lab?” ”Lana! Thank god, I lost my glasses-”<br/>
”You have glasses?”<br/>
”I... Well yes, no- Yes... I usually use contacts because it’s irritating to work with glasses,  but I need my glasses to find my contacts because I forgot where I put my contacts, but I can’t find my glasses and it’s been three days and I’m pretty sure I’m starting to become properly blind...”<br/>
”Oh... And why are you telling me this?”<br/>
“Can you help me...?”<br/>
”No... This is your fault, besides I need to get back to work. See if someone else can help.”<br/>
“Tarou then. Where’s Tarou at this time?”<br/>
“Probably in his room...”<br/>
“Okay.” Miri nodded and was about to leave before she realised something. “Where is his room?”<br/>
“Not sure. And hey, Miri?”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Don’t slow us down when we get to the next planet.”<br/>
“Yeah, that will be a bit hard when I’m basically blind- She’s gone. Isn’t she?”</p><p>Miri went around trying to find Tarou’s room. She wasn’t sure of how long she had been walking around, she had tried to ask others for directions but no one seemed to know exactly where he was. It wasn’t surprising. There was many rooms around and a lot of people. However someone had helped. Saying a number for a room. It wasn’t very great though, she tried to read it clearly as she got even closer.<br/>
”245... 243- no 244, there’s 243, then- Aha! Found it!” She knocked on the door. ”Hello, is this Tarou’s room? Please say that this is the right room” the last sentence added quietly for herself. It took a minute or so before the door opened.<br/>
”Miri?” It was the right room and Miri had to keep herself from squealing in happiness. Maybe she could get some help in finally finding her glasses!<br/>
”TAROU! Hi! Am I disturbing you?”<br/>
“Sort off... Is it important?”<br/>
”Depends on how you look at it. But you know, I can wait here if you want me to!”<br/>
”You can come in. I’m just going to end this call, alright?”<br/>
”Alright!” Miri went in and closed the door after her. She looked around the room as Tarou started to talk with whoever he was talking to. Luckily she soon found a chair. Sitting quietly. She tried to look around instead of listening but most of the smaller stuff mushed togheter. </p><p>“Alright, good bye.” Miri looked up at that. Not sure how long she had been sitting there. However she was pretty sure that meant that Tarou now could help her. Hopefully. ”So, is there anything wrong?”<br/>
”Yes, no... Depends. Okay listen...” She sighed and tried to figure it out. ”So I lost my glasses-”<br/>
“Wait, when did you get glasses?”<br/>
“When I was about three years old...”<br/>
“But I have never seen you with those-”<br/>
“Contacts, Tarou! Contacts exists!”<br/>
“Right.”<br/>
“Anyways... I usually use contacts because it’s irritating to work with glasses,  but I need my glasses to find my contacts because I forgot where I put my contacts, but I can’t find my glasses and it’s been three days and I’m pretty sure I’m starting to become properly blind...” she said. The same story she had told Lana some time ago.<br/>
“So why did you come here?”<br/>
“Because I need to find it and my roomate won’t help and Lana won’t help and I need someone else that can actually see!”<br/>
“Alright, sure, I’ll help you. Where do you think they are?”<br/>
“In my room” Miri said and stood up. “Hopefully I will find my way back there...”</p><p>It took them some time before they reached the room.<br/>
”This is messy...”<br/>
“Yeah. Usually  my side is clean But I’ve searched for my glasses to see... my roomate is always messy. You’re lucky to live alone.”</p><p>“I think I found it” Miri turned to Tarou as soon as she heard it. She stumbled forward and took it from his hand. Quickly putting it on.<br/>
”Yes! Finally! Fucking finally!” She squealed. Everything finally clear again. Within a second she pulled Tarou into a hug. ”Thank you so so so much! Oh gosh I’ve missed this!”<br/>
“No problem.” However Miri didn’t let go. She just stood there and hugged Tarou as long as possible. No idea of how long they stood there. However Tarou eventually pulled away from the hug.<br/>
“Sorry...” Miri let go. “Anyways, I should clean up and get my contacts hopefully. I’ll see you once we get to the next planet. It should be soon... But again, thank you” she smiled a little and looked around. Pushing her glasses up a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>